Hero with a Thousand Feathers
"Hero with a Thousand Feathers" is the 43rd episode of Aladdin that aired on October 29, 1994. It is the 7th episode to air on CBS. Plot While Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Iago, and Carpet are checking out fireworks a merchant is selling, everyone, but Iago, freezes. When Iago is confused, Fasir appears floating above him. He tells the parrot that an ancient evil is about to return to Agrabah and that in one, he can heroically defeat the beast or in another, the beast will destroy him. Fasir then gives Iago a medallion to use against the beast. When the seer disappears, everyone unfreezes. Iago tells Aladdin that they can go on vacation and Aladdin agrees because he says that there is a place he always wanted to go to. Aladdin and the others go to an ominous-looking temple carved into a canyon wall. When they get in, Iago becomes terrified and throws a torch in a brazier in the center of the room. The parrot then hears a voice thanking him for "rekindling the flame of his existence." The fire grows and turns into a giant creature named Amuk Moonrah. Amuk tries to smash the gang and everyone escapes the temple. The monster grabs carpet and everyone falls down, but Genie catches them. While Amuk is trying to destroy the gang, the sun rises and the monster says he'll return and rule Agrabah. Aladdin and the others warn everyone in Agrabah. The Sultan tells Jasmine to let Aladdin handle the conflict with Amuk, but Jasmine says that she can't hide while Agrabah is in danger. Her angry look makes Aladdin and the Sultan change their minds. When Sultan leaves the room, Genie out a book and reads the information about Amuk. The book says that Amuk can only be defeated by whoever set him free and when Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Abu say that they didn't set the monster free, they all look at Iago, which makes the parrot nervous. Iago then makes Genie think that it was him who set Amuk free with his magic and now Genie has to save Agrabah. It gets dark and Amuk shows up. Genie tries to defeat the monster, but fails. Jasmine shows up and tells Amuk that he now rules Agrabah. With Amok as the ruler, everyone in the city gives the monster their stuff. Meanwhile, the guilty Iago is watching the whole conflict and decides to leave. The sun rises and Amuk leaves, telling the city that he wants them to build a statue of him and give him more fireworks, which gives Aladdin and Abu an idea. While everyone is building the statue of Amuk and Aladdin and Abu are planning to surprise Amuk with the fireworks, a dizzy Genie sees the statue and mistakes it for the real Amuk. So the jinn goes runs to it and realizes that it's just a statue. Meanwhile, Iago is relaxing on a tropical island. He's having a good time until his conscience shows up. Iago's conscience tells the parrot that he must go back to Agrabah and save his friends, otherwise he will pay. Then Iago wakes up to find that it turns out to be a dream and he is happy. But then he sees seaweed and some chains, making him believe it's his conscience and he flies off to Agrabah. It's almost dark and Amuk shows up and sees his statue. Aladdin lights the fuse and the statue explodes, making fireworks fly everywhere. But the plan backfires when everyone sees that Amuk is still alive and the monster tells them that he was born from the fire. When the monster attacks the city, Iago shows up and uses his medallion to defeat Amuk. But Amuk figures out that Iago doesn't know what he's doing and Fasir's voice tells Iago in his head that the monster can only be destroyed from within, which means that the parrot has to get inside Amuk's mouth to defeat him. While Iago is doing so, Genie tries one more time to destroy Amuk, but fails. Iago makes Amuk vanish and his medallion disappears. Everyone, however, thinks that Genie is the one who saved Agrabah and Iago reluctantly accepts their mistake. The parrot then flies to a perch at one of the palace windows and smiles proudly.